


even

by Chacharealcool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacharealcool/pseuds/Chacharealcool
Summary: Kyoko was getting married but with what to wear?! She cant look hideous on her very own wedding day. But she can't understand that she doesn't look hideous. Even without her outfit. As much as Yachi tried she wouldn't listen. And hopefully tanaka can help her realize.Warning: This spoils the manga a bit.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 6





	even

Kyoko was out at a cafe with her fiance. They both had some luggage and had been waiting for someone and every once in a while Kyoko would show something to tanaka and he would either laugh or smile. When the door of the cafe would open they both would look up but then back down after not seeing what they originally thought of. They stopped looking up after a while but then Kyoko heard a feminine voice call out for her. 

"Kyoko!" She looked up along with Tanaka and they saw two people, a short man about 5'4 maybe 5'5 and a woman about 5'2. 

"Yachi!" Kyoko called and walked over with Tanaka following close behind.

"TANAKA!!" The man shouted.

"NISHINOYA!!!" Tanaka shouted back. They hugged and Tanaka leaned on Nishinoya's head.

"So I'll see you saturday?" Tanaka asked softly.

"Saturday." Kyoko replied with a soft smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and started to walk off. 

"Bye." She waved and Yachi followed her. The smaller woman looked up at Kyoko.

"So what first? We have a lot to do today but in no specific order. But I do know that the nail appointment is scheduled for 6 pm."

"Lets go get my shoes first and everything else after. I'd like to get my Kimono right before we do my nails." Yachi nodded as they started to approach a car. Yachi and Kyoko both got in and Yachi started driving. 

Right before getting her nails done they walked into the little shop.

"Hello? We're here for the fitting!" A woman came out of a room and looked over at the two girls.

"Um for Kyoko right?" She was reletavly young and looked very new at this. Kyoko nodded and the woman smiled.

"Okay well follow me, I'll be the seemstress helping you out today." They took off their shoes and followed her into a small wooden room with a mirror along the back wall. 

"Let me just go get the Kimono and we'll get started with the fitting."

Kyoko nodded and looked at her. "Thankyou!" 

When she left the two girls started to set down their purses. They decided to chat while the woman was getting the Kimono.

"So after this we have to get your nails done then we can eat dinner. It'll have to be something that you wont get your nails ruiend so maybe soba, ramen, or pasta." 

"I could go for some Pasta." Kyoko said and Yachi nodded. There was a bit of silence before someone spoke up again.

"So are you excited?" Yachi asked making Kyoko chuckle. 

"Of course I am. How could I not be? I never thought my one and only would be him." Yachi giggled.

"Yeah I guess thats true." She paused for a second before speaking again. "I tried getting Shoyo here but he had a game the day before your wedding. He said he'll call you though." 

"I had a feeling he wouldn't make it." Yachi perked up.

"Did you invite Kageyama? I haven't talked to him in a good minute." Kyoko nodded and put on the socks for her shoes.

"Actually we didn't have his adress so we just called him. He asked us who was all going and asked about Hinata. When I told him he might not come he seemed a little disapointed." Yachi nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell he misses him. I mean you can't blame him, Hinata was basically his first real friend. And with the time difference it's hard for them to contact each other." Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"If you ask me I think Kageyama has a crush and doesn't even know it." Yachi giggled at Kyoko's statement.

"Yeah I sorta thought they liked each other too but I couldn't get anything out of them."

"What about you?" Yachi looked confused at Kyoko's statement.

"What about me?"

"You're pretty and kind! Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Yachi laughed a bit but then Kyoko spoke again. "Ah- sorry if that seems rude! I just wanted to know." 

Yachi shook her head. "No no, you're fine. I just don't have time for a relationship. Or to be more truthful I can't find time to find a date."

"What about Tadashi?"

"E-eh what?" 

"Yeah! Didn't you two date in highschool?"

"Y-yeah but we broke up!"

"I know that but why?"

"Well we were both going into college and he said that he didn't want to be a major distraction. And same goes for me."

"You guys are too selfless." Kyoko turned to Yachi. "Do you know if Daichi and Michimiya ended on good terms? I invited both of them and I don't want to have any problems."

Yachi had to think about it for a few seconds. "Actually I think so. Daichi and Michimiya broke up a little while after highschool and Michimiya was very supportive of Suga and Daichi."

"That's good, I guess it would have been smart to ask beforehand though." Yachi hummed in response. Kyoko perked up when she heared the door open. 

"Okay if you would please stand on the mat and make sure you have your shoes on." Kyoko followed her directions and stood on the mat. 

The three girls talked and talked for about fourty five minutes until Kyoko got her Kimono fitted. She looked in the mirrior and smiled. 

"So... how do I look?" She asked.

"Kyoko! You look so pretty." Yachi said in awe and the seemstress nodded in agreement.

"Does it fit nicely?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! It's wonderful! Thankyou." Kyoko bowed and smiled at the woman.

'My wedding will be perfect.' Kyoko thought.

Saturday finnaly came and Kyoko was rushing around while Yachi was attemting to calm her down.

"Kyoko its fine! You need to relax!"

"I cant! Im supposed to go out there in ten minutes! The Kimono takes fourty minutes to put on and it's not even on it's way!"

"How about I go ask Michimiya if you could borrow her dress?" Yachi said and Kyoko slowly nodded. She left the room and went to the ceromony area. She peeked out the door and saw Michimiya in the third row.

"Michimiya!" Yachi whispered, grabbing the woman's attention. Her head turned and Yachi waved her over. Michimiya excused herself and walked over. 

"What did you need?" She asked

"Can Kyoko try on your dress?"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Her kimono isnt even on it's way and she has to go out there in seven minutes!" Michimiya thought about it and sighed. 

"Of course she can." Yachi smiled. "Thank you!" Then she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room. Kyoko turned her head to the opening door.

"Kyoko!" Michimiya said and looked at her. She was wearing a mickey shirt and sweatpants. She rushed over to her and held her hands. "I got you! No need to worry."

"Thank you Michimiya!"

Michimiya got changed into a robe and gave Kyoko her dress. And when she put it on she dredded the result. There was only two minutes till she was supposed to get married. She slowly took it off. 

"It doesn't fit." 

Michimiya got her dress back and Kyoko cried. 

"W-what if you go out just with your joggers and tee?" Yachi sugested.

"I-it's my wedding. I can't go out like that when everyone is wearing such beautiful dresses and suits." It was time. Kyoko had to go out there. Michimiya had already gone back. Yachi was panicking. She rushed out of the room and went to the ceromony area. She rushed over to Tanaka and he looked confused.

"Where's Kyoko?!"

"Her kimono didn't come in! You have to help me she wont come out!" Tanaka looked concerned.

"How can I help?!"

"Just please go talk to her! I'm sure you could help!" He nodded and rushed over to her room. He slowly opened the door.

"Kyoko? Where are you?" there was a moment of silence before he got response. 

"I'm over here." He followed the voice and saw her on the floor with her sweats and a tee.

"hey." he said softly. He kneeled next to her and petted her hair. 

"So are not getting married today?" Tanaka asked Kyoko. Kyoko sniffed and wiped a tear from her face.

"Well my kimono isnt even on it's way!" Kyoko complained and Tanaka pursed his lips.

"Well tell me what happened." Kyoko took a deep breath before speaking.

"T-this morning.. I had gotten a call that the shop I got my kimono from caught fire last night. My kimono was safe in the seemstresses' car but it would take a while for her to get things settled and thr dress might be late. Now I'm here and I can't get married." Tanaka chuckled.

"Who said you cant get married?" He asked making Kyoko give him a deadpanned look.

"I can't go out in sweats when everyone else looks extravigant. I mean you even have your Kimono!" Tanaka's smile fell. He sighed and got up to leave the room. He went to his own room and Kyoko cried. Today was supposed to be perfect. She couldn't just this one day. It was times like this where she really wished she never grew up. That she never left highschoolm Kyoko heard the door open again but she didn't lift her head. She kept her face buried in her knees.

Minutes later, Kyoko felt someone pull her up by her wrist. She gasped and her eyes met Tanaka's. She looked down and saw that Tanaka had taken off his kimono and he was in basketball shorts and a mucle shirt. She was in total shock and didnt know what to say. She looked up at him and saw his smile. 

"How did you do that?! I-it's been ten minutes." Tanaka made a nervous chuckle and looked to the side. 

"I accidentally ripped my Kimono." He sighed and looked back at her. "But it's worth it."

Kyoko's mouth was still slightly open. When she closed it to keep im the sobs she looked down. But Tanaka forced her head back up with his finger. He had his wide smile plastered on his face just like he always would.

"Hey.." He pulled her closer to him. "Are we even?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad @LovelyShuri


End file.
